Cell and Tissue Core Introduction to revised application: We appreciate the study section recommending approval this Core with an excellent/outstanding descriptor. The following concerns or suggestions were described by the reviewers: Transport of tissue from the Vanderbilt Center to Yale: As suggested by reviewer 1, "this has likely been solved." As described in the revised description of the mouse modeling core, Dr. Osteen and fellow investigators have routinely shipped tissue and other material to collaborators throughout the world. Overnight shipping of frozen material on dry ice has been used to deliver tissue from Vanderbilt to Yale as part of ongoing collaborations between the groups. Development of non-radioactive in situ hybridization : Reviewer one suggested that "future development should work towards expertise in non-radioactive in situ hybridization." We agree that this would complement our existing techniques. We have included a plan to provide this technology and incorporate it into the center by the end of year one. The expertise is already present in the Center as demonstrated in preliminary data presented in Project I. Budget. Reviewer two correctly pointed out that we did not justify the projected 50% saving from use of the core. These savings come in the form of bulk purchases and eliminating redundant experiments and tissue collection. As all investigators in the Center will use endometrial tissue and most will perform similar experiments using cultured cells, we estimate that the cost of a single technician (rather than the duplicated efforts of two or three) will account for at least a 50% cost reduction. Long-term freezing and storage. Reviewer two suggested the use of a cryogenic system reaching temperatures below -130[unreadable]C for long term storage of cells. We do indeed have access to a Yale University freezing facility operated by the Cancer Center. This facility will allow storage of cells on a fee for service basis. This facility is subsidized by the University and is more cost effective than establishing our own facility. We apologize for not including this information in the original application. We thank the study section for the constructive criticism. All of the requested information is now provided and all suggestions incorporated into the revised application.